


Brotherly Affection

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Tales Of A Theirin Bastard And His Thorned Rose In Leather Armor [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"couslandbrother" on Tumblr  gave me this prompt</p><p>[[ Okay! Umm… Torania introducing Fergus to Alistair for the first time? Maybe Alistair could see Fergus and Torania together and be jealous ‘cause he didn’t know who Fergus was. He would be all aggressive and shit and then Torania would introduce him as her older brother and Alistair would… well, be Alistair. And Fergus would think it was hilarious. ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Affection

Black hair against red. The man’s lips brushed her cheek and Alistair felt something inside him roar. They weren’t married not yet, but they had shared a bed together. Well technically a sleeping roll. He had been inside her. Felt her shake, breaking down for once, in sobs, in her endless quest to be strong, in his arms. Heard terrible fear in her voice as she called his name when he fell in battle. Woke to her cradling him. laughing in relief when he said something along the lines of how darkspawn blood was a good color on her and musing on wither they could make a dye. And he even remembered the panic, the fear, those few times she fell. Rushing to her. Pulling her limp body off the battle field and screaming for Wynne so loud his throat went hoarse. The relief when she opened her eyes, asking if the one that got her was still alive. If she could still kill it.

But apparently none of that mattered to her. She had found another. And it hurt. Maker, it hurt more than any of the wounds he had suffered. 

When he reached the courtyard Torania was gone. But the man was still there. Standing like he owned the place. The nerve!

He scooted up to the man. He was good looking Alistair supposed. “So you And the Hero of Ferelden huh?” He asked

“Hmmm? Oh yes. We’re real close” The man did'nt even do him the decency of looking at him. He was too busy looking at the door as if waiting for her to return. He looked a bit nervous. That at least gave Alistair a bit of satisfaction.

“She’s  _with someone_  you know.”

“Oh yes, I know. She’s told me.”

Alistair could feel his hands clench “And neither of you had the decency to tell the poor man!?”

The black haired man turned to look at him. “Whoa! hey there friend, calm down. She’s going to look for them to tell them now. “

“I’m no friend to you!” He spat at the man.

Torania raced down to reach them. At the sight of her the anger rushed out of Alistair replaced by a dreadful sadness. She smiled at him and he felt a twinge of annoyance again.

“Right, seems you’re already here. Alistair love, this is my brother Fergus.”

Brother? Did she say brother? All the negative emotion drained from Alistair replaced by sheepishness. How could he ever have thought… And maker what had he just said to the man?

“I um…” He cleared his throat turning to Fergus Cousland. “I um… Still hope we can be friends… or at least not hate each other…  I was watching from the window. I um…. I’m going to go take a long walk. In the garden.”

 

He was sitting on one of the benches when he heard her walk up. She sat next to him. “Really Alistair really?”

“Hey if you saw me kissing some pretty woman…”

“I’d probably punch someone in the face.”

“Well at least I didn’t do that.”

“No, it would have been bad for me to have a black eye for our wedding.”

“Maker. “ He hid his face in his hands “I’m an idiot”

“Haven’t we just established I might do even worse then you?”

“We’re both idiots.” He moaned. “And I mean that with the utmost love by the way.”

She elbowed him. “If this is gonna work we need to talk to each other about these type of things from now on.”

“Why? Do you have any more dashing male relatives? A cousin perhaps?”

“You know what I mean. No more assumptions we need to communicate with each other”

“I agree”

“We’re going to be married. We have to trust each other.”

He nodded. “Does this mean I have to wake you up for all my midnight larder raids?”

She grinned. “Especially for those. You don’t know how to pick locks.”

He winced. Palaces and locks.

“C-mon” She took his hand standing up “Let’s go introduce you to my brother the right way this time”

A short time later the sound of A Cousland, a Theirin, and a Cousland soon to be a Theirin, laughing filled the courtyard.


End file.
